the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Tunnel of Terror S2
TunnelofTerror15.jpg|Tunnel of Terror Season 2 TunnelofTerror16.PNG|Kraken Bridge TunnelofTerror17.PNG|Aaron's House TunnelofTerror18.PNG|Floating Barrel TunnelofTerror19.PNG|Firing Canons TunnelofTerror20.PNG|The Pirate Fortress TunnelofTerror21.PNG|Thwomp Thwomps TunnelofTerror22.PNG|Tidal Waves TunnelofTerror23.PNG|Memory Maze TunnelofTerror24.PNG|Underwater Maze TunnelofTerror25.PNG|Hydro Fan Blades TunnelofTerrorS2EvanzQuarters.PNG|Pirate Fortress - Captain Evanz Quarters Easter Egg TunnelOfTerrorST1.PNG|Faces TunnelOfTerrorST2.PNG|Windmill Jumps TunnelOfTerrorST3.PNG|Going Up TunnelOfTerrorST4.PNG|Spinning Lilly Pads! TunnelOfTerrorST4.5.PNG|The Beach TunnelOfTerrorST5.PNG|Treasure Chest TunnelOfTerrorST6.PNG|Treasure! TunnelOfTerrorST7.PNG|Falling Gold TunnelOfTerrorST8.PNG|The Door TunnelOfTerrorST9.PNG|Magic Vortex! End About Season 2 After the success of Season 1, Rage started a new season of the show on August 18th 2015 and unveiled an entirely new under water themed tunnel with all new obstacles and a more professional build quality. The tunnel was built by Knuckles, Curaxu, Petrito, Deviedra, Runapia , Hyprosis, PengMarc, Ivainir, Zakarta and Emanji. The super impressive redstone on the tunnel was done by Hyprosis, Iodachi, CubicComplex, Hii488, ImadBush, Ikoops, CookiesAndMil_ and CadeAnder. Lives Challengers of the new tunnel get 5 lives to start with, currently there are 4 bonus lifes throughout the tunnel. This season, the player who dies first is stated in chat with a wither noise, "Player was killed first, everyone point and laugh!" Once a player reaches 5 deaths on the sidebar, they are eliminated and put into spectator mode. In spectator mode players are followed by a small fire trail. Season 2 Obstacles: Kraken Bridge A complex looking bridge made of different colours of wooden slabs with a giant clay kraken whose redstone powered tentacles move and smash at the bridge, after dodging the brutal tentacles there is a normal parkour jump followed by an east slime jump. After there is an optional extra live jump or a ladder corner jump, after the player has completed the corner jump they have completed the first obstacle. Aaron's House and Floating Barrel A nice little rest stop where you get to check in on Hollow/Aaron's latest adventures before jumping into a barrel made of wood and stone slabs filled with slime blocks. In the house there is a checkpoint that is commonly missed, as it is positioned in the shape of a bed with snow layers. The player must jump from the platform of Aaron's house into the barrel and then fly into the air landing perfectly on the next obstacle. Firing Canons The player must weave and dodge the cannon balls firing at them while jumping across stone pillared platforms and watching out for random water leaking from above that could land on them and kill them. Cannons fire inbetween the pillars so they are usually only a threat when a jump is needed, however the drips will fall on all pillars apart from the safe one. The Pirate Fortress The challenger has to master the art of stealth to sneak around the stone brick fortress and hope to not be caught by the redstone powered pirate themed Minecraft AI that walks around the place. If the pirates see them they lose a life and are returned to their last checkpoint. There are 2 stages to the fortress, lower and upper. In the lower section the layout is very simple however the pirates are often a problem, when the player exits the lower section they are greeted by a checkpoint and a staircase to the upper section. The upper layer is more of a maze with pirates, from the upper section you can visit the cannons and find the 'Captain Evanz Quarters' Easter egg which reveals that Evanz is the leader of the pirates. At the end of the upper level there is a final room with 2 pirates that is simple to navigate. There is a bonus life located somewhere in the fort. Thwomp Thwomps A stone bridge above the water with seven redstone powered cobbelstone thwomping blocks that come down onto the bridge crushing anything beneath it. The contestant must time it perfectly and run across the bridge without being squished by the blocks. It is possible to complete the thwomp bridge in one go but recent changes attempt to prevent this. Tidal Waves A wooden platform with blue particle effects that spout up from the surrounding water to form a tidal wave. If the particles touch the player it throws them. This can be used as a strategy to navigate the pathways but it is also risky and could send the challenger flying into the water. There are multiple routes to complete this obstacle with but not all have been discovered yet. This obstacle is often affected by lag. Memory Maze Outside of the maze, there is a red carpet that players must stand on to hear a noise pattern of note block with different pitches. Inside the maze there are sea lanterns which will play a noise when stood on, if the player stands on the right clay in front of the lanterns they will be moved to the next section where the next part of the pattern must be entered. Failure to input the correct noise will result in skeleton-pirates being spawned around the player and the player receiving slowness. There is a bonus life located somewhere in the maze. Underwater Maze The player must navigate through a difficult maze that is underwater while guardians which are meant to be 'Sharks' spawn all around them and try to get them. This obstacle has not been shown fully due to lag. Guardians will spawn in all corners and in the middle, and will track/chase the player. If they come in contact with you then you will lose a life. Hydro Fan Blades This is a new and improved version of the fan blades from season one. This time the challenger must stand on the redstone powered fan blades and ride them across to the other side while avoiding random blocks of glass that stand in the path of the spinning blades. Not only is it one set of Hyrdo Fan Blades, There are three separate sets that the player must go across. Windmill Jump Parkour This is a vertical obstacle consisting of stone platforms with windmills on the bottom and a blue jump boost pad on the top. It previously had slime platforms too but they were later removed. The player must stand on the dark blue carpet that gives the jump boost effect then quickly jump to the nearest platform. At one point in this section there are light blue floating carpets the player must jump across before returning to the stone platforms with windmill bottoms and jumping through things such as water hoops until finally reaching the next section at the end of the vertical tunnel. 'The' Beach / Treasure Chest The player must jump across spinning Lilly pads and other beach themed platforms until they get to a giant treasure chest and a wooden pathway with water that they must dodge. They must climb the lid of the treasure chest watching out for redstone powered falling gold blocks until they get to a door. Through the massive door is the winning room which is a magical vortex like room filled with purple glass in a swirling pattern. Retired Obstacles: No obstacles have been retied or replaced. End of Series / Mapstravaganza Appearance After the sixth episode of Tunnel of Terror Season 2, the series just sort of died off. Rage later used the Tunnel of Terror for the competitive section of Mapstravaganza. Hollow was about to complete the tunnel in 91 lives and Rage was not, even though he had 98 lives. At the end of the segment Rage said 'This is a perfect example of why It kind of petered off because no one is ever going to beat this in five lives'. * Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Earths Entire Incredible History, Tunnel of Terror and Hollow's Sword! CHAMPION! There has not been a season 2 winner. (Unless you count Hollow) Tunnel of Terror Season 2 Episodes: # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Bigger and Better! (Season 2 Premiere) # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - My Turn! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Stabby Smash Drown! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Surfs Up! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Long Pirate Swords! # Minecraft Tunnel of Terror - Day of Miracles! List of Challengers: * Deviedra (Builder) * Hyprosis (Redstoner / Builder) * Ivainir (Builder) * Knuckles527 (Builder) * Imadbush (Redstoner) * ValexNC * Zakarta (Builder) * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/OJEpixel OJ_Epixel] * TechDerp * dviruto * lonescope679_ * ShadowWolf * Commando1180 * Bob_Jones * Atrufulgium * TheGodsAuthor * Ikoops (Redstoner) * ShadowDragon2200 * Un1dentified * DerpNerd * WildlifeWanderer * MonkeyMan9182 * ShadowGuy055 * RageGamingVideos * GenerationHollow Poll Should Rage Bring Back This Series? Yes, Same as before Yes, But In A New Way No, Just Let It Die Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft